Secret Love
by mo0nlight
Summary: CHAP 3 ADDED!!! Kimberly brakes it to Jason. Tommy takes Kimberly to his family's cabin.


Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter: Kiss From a Rose  
  
Rating: NC-17; for language and sex situations (not sexual)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to SABAN except Donna and Daniel Oliver, Will and Barbara Hart, and Rosali Oliver, Tommy's fourteen-year-old sister.  
  
Summary: MMPR: Kim's Relationship with Jason takes a turn.  
  
Authors Notes: I'm not using this story in the Ranger scenario. Tommy and Kimberly didn't meet till their junior year of High School and Kimberly and Jason are dating. Rosali Oliver attends Angel Grove High with Kimberly, Jason, etc as a freshman. Tommy attends a different school. For all you Kim/Jason or Jason fans, my deepest apologies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Grove High School  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.14.02 Thursday 7:13am  
  
The two walked hand in hand down the hallway. He was captain of the football team and she was the head cheerleader. They were the perfect couple. They weren't in love, but they cared for one another.  
  
With the exception of the anti-prep people, all the guys in school were attracted to Kimberly, but because of her football-playing boyfriend, no one dared to touch her. They all knew that a whole bunch of other people would kick their ass if they even talked about it.  
  
He was dropping her off at her Biology class, risking getting detention for being tardy. She hated her biology class, for one reason and one reason only, freshman. She hated freshman. She felt they were a little too immature. The table she sat at consisted of two freshmen, sophomore, and herself, a junior. She never really talked to the two freshmen girls that sat across from her, just the quiet sophomore that sat next to her.  
  
She entered the room to find the Mrs. Foxx absent. Some people were talking to their friends while others were finishing their homework. The sophomore who sat next to her was talking to a group of boys, while to the two freshmen who sat across from her were sitting at their table talking.  
  
"Make a path, Ms. Egotistical Bitch has entered the room." Rosali Oliver, one of the freshmen that sat at Kimberly's table joked. Her best friend Andréa, who also sat at the table with Kimberly, laughed. Kimberly gave her a mean look as she sat down. Then the bell rang  
  
"Please sit down." Mrs. Foxx said as she entered the room. Rosali and Andréa sat next to each other, with Kimberly and Larry, the sophomore, across from them. The teacher continued writing notes on the board while Andréa and Rosali passed notes back and forth.  
  
"Hey Kim, you know that group you're in?" Larry whispered to her.  
  
"STAA? What about it?" She asked him.  
  
"My mom's making me join." He told her, sounding disappointed.  
  
"What sport do you play?" She asked him.  
  
"Ice Hockey." He responded.  
  
"Cool." She said before getting back to her note taking.  
  
"STAA? My brother's in that group." Rosali told her. Kimberly sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who is he?" Kim asked her.  
  
"Tommy Oliver." She told him. Kimberly shook her head, letting her know that she had no clue who she was talking about.  
  
"He has long brown hair, he keeps it in a ponytail, tan skin, muscles—"  
  
"I know who you're talking about, he's into karate?" She asked her. Rosali's response was a nod, before she went back to note taking and passing.  
  
Successful Teen Athletes of America, STAA, Kimberly had been apart of the group since she was fourteen, 'Tommy' was new. He had only been there for three months. She was lost in thought; she knew who he was and what he looked like. In her eyes, he was gorgeous. He had all the features she looked for. Some of these features Tommy had were ones that her boyfriend, Jason, lacked: his strong muscular arms, his abs were tone, he had a beautiful tan, and, best of all, his long dark chocolate colored hair. She LOVED his hair. She always had a weird to desire to run her hands through it and —  
  
She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 'I'm dating Jason, not Tommy.' She told herself. She liked Jason, but she wasn't in love with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Angel Grove High School  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.14.02 Thursday 2:45pm  
  
  
  
She quickly changed into jeans, today in STAA, today they were being assigned partners to work on the medical project they were doing. She wished Jason was in STAA, then they might be partners, but she didn't get her hopes up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
STAA Main Campus  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.14.02 Thursday 3:15pm  
  
  
  
Kimberly Hart put her book-bag down as she sat on the carpet between two other students. Kimberly searched the room for her 'STAA buddy,' Jeanine. She didn't see her. She turned back around waiting for the president of STAA Angel Grove to appear and give them their assignment.  
  
Ten minutes passed. She was now lying on her back.  
  
"Alright, wake up people." Mr. Jenkins said from a microphone. Kimberly sat up.  
  
"Ready for your partner assignments?" He asked as a fake smile crossed his face. He began reading of names. She only paid attention to one name: hers.  
  
"Robby Miller and Ally Fuller; Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver." Their eyes met, she looked across the room and Tommy's facial expression reciprocated the expression on her face. She stood up and walked towards him, leaving her book bag behind her.  
  
He was so tall, his height made her feel like a little child. He had to be 6'3'', 6'1'' at the least. His hair glistened in the light. She felt her tongue licking her lips as she checked him out. Even though this was the first time they had ever been this close to each other, she felt a little secure around him.  
  
He seemed shy, very mysterious. He just looked down at her, he didn't say a word.  
  
"What disease are we doing for our project?" He asked, breaking the ice. She snapped back to reality.  
  
"I don't know, I'm waiting for them to assign us one." She told him. She was nervous; why was she nervous? She felt the same way she did when she first met Jason; only this feeling was stronger. Her feelings started scaring her. She liked Jason, not Tommy.  
  
Those chocolate brown eyes starred down at her, she felt like jumping into them as if they were two jacuzzis. 'STOP IT KIMBERLY, STOP IT!' She told herself. She didn't want to like him, but she did, she knew she did. His appearance thrilled her and frightened her at the same time, he looked strong enough to break her in two and yet strong enough to rip all of her clothes off. Her body reacted like a heater at the thought.  
  
"Ms. Hart and Mr. Oliver, let's see what we have you two down for." Mr. Jenkins said while walking towards the two. He was taller than Kimberly, but shorter than Tommy. Even though he was only thirteen years older than Kimberly and Tommy, he loved teenagers.  
  
"Here we go…Leukemia. ENJOY!" He smiled and walked away to the next set of partners. Tommy took a deep breath. He was nervous; about what?  
  
"Where should we get started? Your house, my house, the youth center?" He asked her.  
  
"Do you have a laptop?" She asked him.  
  
"I can borrow my sister's." He told her.  
  
"Who? Rosali?" He looked surprised.  
  
"How do you know my sister?" He was confused.  
  
"She's in my Biology class at Angel Grove High." She said, walking back towards her book-bag. After picking it up she walked back towards him and said, "How about we meet at the Youth Center, at seven tomorrow, and we'll decide how we'll work this out from there." He nodded at her response.  
  
"I'll see about my sister's laptop—"  
  
"Don't tell her we're partners, she doesn't like me." She told him. He smiled, for the first time in the last ten minutes.  
  
"Why doesn't she like you?" He asked.  
  
"Well…" She didn't want to tell him why.  
  
"Wait…you're Kim, the junior, egotistical bitch Kim?" He asked her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would be me." She clarified. He laughed at her expression, seconds later she started laughing too. Then there was the silence.  
  
"Well…I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." She said, turning away from her. He watched her walk away from her, but concentrating more on her ass than anything.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Grove High School  
  
Outside Cafeteria  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.15.02 Thursday 12:01pm  
  
  
  
"Tommy told me not to say anything, but I'm gonna tell you anyway." Rosali said to her best friend, Andréa, "He has a crush on this girl at this school. He didn't say her name. But I have an idea who it is."  
  
"Who?" Eagar Andréa asked her.  
  
"Kimberly Hart." Andréa almost choked on her sandwich. The 'Egotistical Bitch' that sits across from them in Biology was Tommy's crush.  
  
"WHY?" She nearly screamed.  
  
"Beats me. He says she's sexy. I said she's a bitch. He told me to go to hell." She responded. Andréa laughed at her friend's statement.  
  
"How do you know its Kim?" Andréa asked her.  
  
"Simple. He came home all dreamy like and he said 'Hey Rosali'. Normally he says 'Hey Shrimp or Squirt' and he never calls me by my full name, just Rosa. I asked him 'What's wrong?' he said he liked this girl. I asked him who. He said this girl at STAA that goes to my school but he promised her he wouldn't tell me her name cuz I didn't like her and he said she's a junior."  
  
"So, it could be anyone." She told her.  
  
"But...he described her perfectly. He said she's petite, cute, short brown hair, nice ass, doe eyes, and she's a gymnast. He grossed me out with the whole ass thing, I always figured she had no figure, just straight up and down.  
  
"She still goes out with Jason right?" Andréa asked.  
  
"I suppose so. But I doubt she's in love with him. Her and Tommy might have a chance, even though I hate the sound of that, they might. They'll be spending a lot of time together on this project and stuff; at our house, her house, the Youth Center, and the STAA headquarters whatever they call it. I'd hate if they did get together, but then Jason would be heart broken and that would be good cause he's an 'Egotistical Bastard' too." She explained. Andréa nodded as she laughed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Grove High School  
  
Inside Cafeteria  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.15.02 Thursday 12:02am  
  
"So how are you and Kim doing?" Zack Taylor asked Jason Scott.  
  
Jason didn't look him in the eye, nor did he sound enthusiastic about it. "Good." Was all he said.  
  
"For something that's good, you make it sound so bad." Aisha Campbell told him.  
  
"It is good. My feelings for her have changed. There're not bad feelings, but they could be." He said. Half of the group was confused.  
  
"How do you feel about her?" Teen Genius, Billy Cranston, asked him.  
  
"Guys…" He began, "I think I'm in love with her." He finished. There he said it, he got his feelings out. All of them smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Have you told her." Trini Kwan, Kimberly's best friend, asked him. He shook his head and looked down.  
  
She reached over placed her hand on his and said, "Tell her." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he picked up his tray and left the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Grove High School  
  
Other side of the Cafeteria  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.14.02 Thursday 7:13am  
  
"Spill it, Kimberly. What's on your mind?" Ally Johnson, Kimberly's other best friend, asked her, snapping Kimberly from her thoughts.  
  
"What…oh…it's nothin." Kimberly told her, continuing to play with her food.  
  
"I didn't ask you about 'anything' and you tell me nothin." Ally told her. Kimberly looked up at her. "Spill it girl. Is it another guy? I know it is. Who is it?" Kimberly took in a deep breath.  
  
"I don't like him, he's just this really cute guy that's in STAA with me. We're doing a project together—"  
  
"ooo…what's he look like?" Ally, being nosy, asked her.  
  
"His name is Tommy, he's SOOOOO gorgeous; long dark brown hair, longer than mine, about six even, muscles, and this sexy smile. OH MY GOD that smile." She cried out, but not loud enough for others to hear her. Ally was, literally, drooling, trying to imagine the cutie she described in her head.  
  
"So you like him." Ally asked.  
  
"I think he's cute." She clarified.  
  
"Therefore, you like him." Kimberly rolled her eyes to her friend's remark. Did she or did she not; that is the question. She knew she though Tommy was cute, but she also knew she liked Jason. What would she do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver Residence  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.15.02 Thursday 6:15pm  
  
Tommy, lost in his thoughts continued to play with his food and Rosali listened in on their parents' conversation. Her life wasn't interesting at the moments so she decided to enjoy others. Tommy obviously had something on his mind, but she'd get it out of him later. The only thing interesting going on her life at the moment was the thing going on between Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason. Well…nothing has happened yet, but it was obvious that he had a thing for her and it was obvious that she was denying that she had a thing for him; judging from the fact that she wasn't sitting next to Jason at lunch. He continued to play with his food and she continued to be nosy.  
  
Tommy took a deep breath as he let his thoughts wonder. She was cute…but he didn't know her, so how could he like her…but she was cute…but he didn't know her…but he would be getting to know her…but she had a boyfriend…AHHHH. Too much…too much.  
  
"May I be excused?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Sure, is everything OK?" His mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youth Center  
  
Angel Grove, California  
  
9.15.02 Thursday 7:05pm  
  
Kim checked her watch again. She was getting paranoid; of course he wouldn't be there exactly at seven. She looked outside to see a white mustang convertible pull up.  
  
"That's him." She said as she pulled out her mirror. She checked her hair, her make up and her breath. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're not dating him.'  
  
He slowly walked up to her, trying to keep his cool. Trying not to make a fool out of himself.  
  
'I like her, I like her, I admit it. But she has a boyfriend. But according to Angel Grove High's #1 gossip, my sister, they were a little distant today.'  
  
"Hey Kim." He said as he took a seat. He set his sister's laptop on the table. She leaned down, to get something out of her book bag and he took a deep breath. He was nervous. What was he nervous about?  
  
"Ready?" She asked nervously. He nodded. She could tell something was on his mind. She looked through an encyclopedia as he searched the Internet. He stole a few glances at her, but not to many for her to notice.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her; she liked the fact that he was taking glances at her, checking her out. 'Maybe his sister is right, maybe I am an 'Egotistical Bitch'?'  
  
"Hey I found something." He said. She immediately snapped back to reality and sat in the chair next to him. She leaned over so that she too was looking at the screen.  
  
He tried to look past the fact that she was inches away from taking advantage of a great kissing opportunity but he threw the idea in the trash.  
  
"It's a personal website; a girl talking about how she survived Leukemia." She read. Her breath brushed against his hand. This act, turned him on, he felt pathetic. She slowly lifted her head up turned her head towards him to speak only to find that their faces are inches away.  
  
She felt a rush; she felt a need to have his lips meet hers. She looked into those eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes, she felt like a popsicle on a hot day. She wanted to kiss him; she wanted him to kiss her, but what about Jason?  
  
She was beautiful. Her face shinned in the moonlight. He looked into her eyes, she was calling out to him 'Kiss me, Kiss me', but what about this Jason guy?  
  
She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it tight.  
  
'HOLY SHIT, what the hell?' He thought, he put his arm around her waist and began to rub her lower back.  
  
'FUCK JASON.' With that thought, she leaned a little closer and their lips met for the first time.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Can you say SEQUAL!!! Coming soon.  
  
Also coming soon Sequels too: Gestapo and Pyro Technician (not PR). 


End file.
